Nature's Gift
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Full!Summary inside! Remember, flames will not be tolerated :  Rated: M in Later Chapters  Temporary Title
1. Greetings

**Story Summary: **Severus Snape one day goes to a park near Number 4, Privet drive, not expecting to find Harry Potter. What he finds makes him angry, and he rescues a 5 year old boy-who-lived and takes him to Malfoy Manor, where the two live with the Malfoys. During their time there, from Harry (age 5) to Harry (age 11), Severus watches the young abused child grow into a shy boy with a family and a friend willing to do anything to keep him safe. The duo (Harry and Draco) enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Harry learns all about his world. Suffering from the past, and willing to move into the future, travel with the trio of Snape, Malfoy and Potter as they make friends and find out where true loyalties lie.

**Chapter: 1**

**Title: His fifth Year**

**Warnings: **Mentions of rape, Evil!Dumbles, Bashing!Weasleys (Minus the twins and Percy), Hufflepuff!Granger, Mentions of Abuse/Abuse Scenes, Relationship Problems (Romantic), Complete AU/Non-Cannon, OOC: Draco, Lucius and Narcissa.

**All Flames will be dealt with one way. At the end of each chapter after number 1, Flamers will be posted and thanked profusely for their flames and un-needed flaccid remarks. Yes, I said FLACCID. :D Positive comments and reviewers welcome!**

**Hater's Gonna Hate. Just don't hate me. I'll throw it back in yo' face.**

**[Chapter One]**

_Rescuing The Boy-Who-Lived_

_Part I_

Harry James Potter was no ordinary five year old. At Number 4, Privet Drive, odd things always happened when the scrawny bespeckled boy was angry or upset. Very rarely did things happen when he was happy. The dishes once did themselves, and the tv exploded twice, only to be fixed that very afternoon. Of course, his uncle was always upset when that happened, and he received a mild beating and a punishment of no food for three days.

Close to his fifth birthday, his aunt had started letting him go out by himself, and his preferred choice was the part near the high way, about four miles from his aunt and uncles house. The pair didn't let their son venture so far, in fear he would be taken. But they allowed their nephew to go wherever he so pleased, his uncle hoping he would be taken so his _freakishness_ wouldn't continue to darken his doorstep.

As it was, a very shaggy boy was swinging morosely on a swing, pumping his feet back and forth slowly, when a loud '_crack!_' entered the air, and a soft but dangerous sounding voice made the five year lift his head.

"What is a little boy like yourself doing so far from your home, child?"

The man who spoke was quite tall, very fit, with shoulder-length greasy inky black hair. He had a slightly crooked nose and thin pink lips, with black clothes the young Potter wouldn't be able to place for the life of himself. More than that, he'd never met the man before in his short life, but he wasn't scared. Shyly, quietly, he answered the man, not realizing his answer would be received the wrong way.

"My aunt and uncle don't want me at their home. They say I'm a freak," his voice was small, "They say people like me don't deserve a home."

As soon as he finished speaking, the swing stopped and the black man was in front of him on his knees, his face showing concern.

"Who are your relatives, little one?" Once again, the silky voice washed over Harry and he melted like any young child at the comforting prescence,

"Petunia and Vernon Durlsey," he murmured softly. And, once again, like any young child seeking comfort, his arms shot out and wrapped around the nice man's neck. His face buried into his neck and Harry's legs were stretched taut as he stood on his tip-toes. Sniffling, the young boy didn't notice the man's arms wrapping around him and pulling him off the ground.

This man, as you might have guessed from the description, was Severus Snape. Now, it is a little known fact that Mr Snape was a good friend of Harry's mother when they were in school. It is also well known that said friend was also a Death Eater. Little Harry didn't know this, and as the man gently cuddled the boy close, Harry let loose all of his tears and fears into the stranger's robes.

Any onlookers from Wizarding Britain may have thought it odd that the normally cold-looking man was comforting a child, let alone the boy Saviour, but to Severus, it was obvious the boy had never known love.

That day, just a few days after Harry Potter's 5th birthday, Severus Snape carried the boy back to his home. Fully intending to take the boy with him to Malfoy Manor.

By the time they arrived at Petunia Dursley's house, Severus had checked his young charge at least six times to find the boy asleep with his thumb tucked securely in his mouth, making soft suckling noises. Each time, Severus shook his head, wondering how Lily would throw a fit if she had seen how her child was being treated. And each time, feeling the boy's severely malnourished condition made him want to hex each of the boy's family members to oblivion and back.

**X…SLYTHERINPRINCESS…X**

**LINEBREAK**

**X…SLYTHERINPRINESS…X**

"_You!_" Petunia Dursley shrieked, pointing a long, accusing finger at Severus. She had opened the door to find him standing on her doorstep with her miserable nephew in tow, holding onto Severus' hand and sucking his thumb. Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously as he kept the boy protectively behind him.

"Me," he replied dryly. Looking down at the boy who hid behind him, clinging to his hand, he spoke gently, "Go get your things, Harry. I am just going to speak with your aunt, then we are going to go." It was quite surprising how to him how Harry looked up at him, nodded and then inched past his aunt who glared down at the child like she would spit fire at any given moment until he was finally to…

"A cupboard, Petunia? Why is he going to a cupboard?" Severus raised a black brow into a delicate arch, his arms crossing over his black clad chest. It took all of five minutes for the boy to gather his things: A pale blue baby blanket, some toy soldiers, some socks and a few extremely large shirts and two pairs of over-large pants.

Since the park, Harry hadn't spoken again, all the time watching his dark man in fear of being hurt or reprimanded. Severus had to admit to himself, it hurt thinking of Lily's son this way. But, he knew that when the boy was younger, and the Potters had been in hiding, Narcissa Malfoy had often visited the trio with her son Draco Lucius, who was just two months older than Harry James. He also remembered, Draco and Harry had often played together, to the delight of their mothers and Alice Longbottom, who's son Neville shared Harry's birthday.

It was in his memories, that Severus remember Draco often getting possessive of Harry's attention whenever the three boys were together, always wanting Harry to himself.

"Ready?" he asked the raven child. Not expecting a word to be said, he watched as the boy's face went from shy to frightened and turned. Vernon Dursley's face was purple and clearly enraged.

"Boy!" the whale roared, raising a fist. Severus, not wishing to see the boy hurt, stepped between them and drew his wand, sneering at the other man.

"If you wish to keep your life, I would advise you to step away from Mr Potter-" he gathered the young boy close, feeling the boy bury himself close, "Now, Dursley. I am taking him and leaving."

"Good riddance!" Vernon yelled, spit flying from his lips. Severus only sneered and pushed past the man.

"When you get sick of that little freak, don't bother bringing him back!" The door slammed behind the duo, anger filtering onto Severus' face as the child clinging to him began to finally relax. He held the boy closer and, with a last look of disgust at Petunia's house, turned quickly on the spot and disapperated.

XxxxX

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy were enjoying lunch in their large garden, the pure white peacocks walking around, showing off for their Master, when a loud crack alerted them to someone's presence. Billowing black robes and greasy inky black tresses told them it was Lucius' best friend, Severus.

But they didn't count on the small bundle who squeaked and clung to him, sobbing at the odd feeling of apparition. Nor did they count on the soft, soothing tones Severus used to calm the child down.

"Severus, when on earth did you have a child?" Lucius called out, clearly surprised. A hard look in the blonde's direction showed the Malfoy trip just how upset the dark haired man was.

"Uncle Sev'rus! Uncle Sev'rus!" Draco yelled in delight, hopping down from his chair. He ran to his godfather, who knelt on the ground to pry the younger boy from him. Draco, finally seeing the other boy, stopped and scowled.

"Who 're you?" the blonde boy sneered. In response, the green eyed boy turned back to Severus with new tears in his eyes.

"Now, now, Draco, be nice," his mother said softly, kneeling beside Severus. She looked at the child, then back to her husband's friend, "Is this-?" The man nodded, sighing and gathering Harry close.

"Now look what you've done, Draco, you've scared the poor boy."

"Who is he, father?" the boy turned to Lucius, a curious expression on his face. The three adults looked to one another before Lucius also knelt on the ground and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"The boy with your uncle Severus is Harry Potter, Draco."

"Oh," the boy replied. Soon enough, he was once again bouncing, "Can we play, father? Mother? Uncle Sev'rus? Please, please, please?"

Laughing, Narcissa took the shaking raven from her friend and calmly gathered him close, cooing softly to him. Round eyes looked up at her, fear and sadness evident. Shock ran through her, but she didn't let it show as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I don't see a reason why not, do you?" she asked the two men. Both shook their heads, and all smiled when the smaller of the two looked at the blonde shyly, smiling.

"Are you coming or not?" Draco whined. He got impatient easily, and grabbed onto the Boy Who Lived hand, dragging him back into the manor. The three adults followed at a more sedate pace, talking quietly amongst themselves.

XxxX

"-bused?" Narcissa all but growled, "Dumbledore led the Wizarding world to believe him a pampered prince, for merlin's sake!"

Both Severus and Lucius had attempted for the previous ten minutes to make the blonde woman calm herself down, as Draco was prone to know when his mother was upset, no matter where he was.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, two sets of feet came rumbling down the stairs. Lucius smirked at Severus, turning to face the stairwell. It was quite shocking when the raven head came first, his arms outstretched with tears flowing steadily down his cheeks. The older dark haired male frowned, watching as Harry ran to Narcissa, who gathered him close as he sobbed.

Draco followed automatically, tears also streaming down his cheeks, as he ran to Lucius. The boys both cried for a good twenty minutes, wanting to know what had upset Narcissa and both babbled about being good little boys. It made Cissa chuckle weakly as she wiped the tears from Harry's round cherub cheeks, Lucius doing the same for his son, both parents promising nothing had upset Narcissa and promising them ice-cream and treacle tart.

Severus, for once, was shocked when Draco didn't get jealous of Harry having his mother's attention, instead choosing to snuggle into his father's arms. Harry, on the other hand, snuggled into Narcissa, placed his thumb into his mouth and promptly fell into a light sleep.

"Let's go put them into Draco's room, Luc. It sounds like they need a nap, and after the crying, they'll wake up with a headache," Narcissa said softly, lifting the raven boy into her arms, cradling him close. Lucius nodded and the blonde adults went to tuck the two toddlers into Draco's large bed. Almost immediately, the boys curled around each other, making the adults chuckle when they went back to find Severus.

XxxxX

Almost 8 months later, Draco and Harry sat in Draco's room playing and reading. A house elf named Dobby sat in the background, tugging anxiously at his large floppy ears, much to Harry's delight. Narcissa, Lucius and Severus stood in the doorway, observing the two young children, noting that it was close to Draco's birthday and the blonde boy hadn't asked or demanded anything yet except that Harry not be sent away.

Narcissa had found it adorable the way Draco was quite possessive and protective of the younger boy, who, at every available chance, was sneak out of his bed at night after the adults went to bed and stumbled into Draco's room. Granted, it was mostly because of nightmares, but Draco always woke easily and instantly cuddled the smaller boy, cooing at him and showering him with attention until he fell easily back into sleep.

_One night, Severus had woken when Narcissa knocked lightly on his door, and at her gesture, had risen in his night clothes so they could follow Harry as he stumbled past the door. He fell not five feet past the door with the two adults, having not seen them, and continued to crawl to Draco's room on the opposite end of the hallway. _

_Narcissa had taken Severus' arm, giggling under her breath as they crouched outside Draco's room and listened to Harry making irritated noises while trying to scramble into Draco's bed. The blonde boy had woken up and, seeing it was his Harry-bear, had '_**ooph**_'d softly as he pulled the smaller boy up. There was slight bickering, and Severus worried for a minute that Draco was rejecting Harry, but then the smaller boy sniffled and whimpered about another nightmare, they (the adults) had watched Draco crumble and pull Harry close, whispering about driving away the nightmare. _

_The pair had settled back down easily, allowing Narcissa and Severus to rise and enter the room. Underneath the covers, Draco was hugging the boy to him, with Harry's head nuzzled under his chin and Harry's thumb in his mouth. Narcissa had _**awwww**_'d as only a mother could at the cuteness before taking Severus' arm and dragging him from the room._

Now, however, the trio watched as Harry performed his first every bout of accidental magic. Draco's hair was turned as inky black as Severus', to which the three adults chuckled softly when Draco shrieked after looking in his mirror.

"S-sorry Draco," Harry mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging them close. Draco shook his head and crawled close, hugging Harry tightly.

" 'S okay, Harry. I'll get mummy or father to fix it later," the older boy replied, "I'm hungry."

"No need, Dragon," Cissa cooed softly. To Harry's astonishment, she withdrew her wand and reversed his accidental magic on Draco's hair, returning it to the beautiful white-blonde it normally was.

"Thank you, mummy," Draco said, getting up to hug her. Returning to his spot next to Harry, the almost-six-year-old nudged him in the side, earning the other four a mumbled, "Thank you, 'Cissa."

"Harry, we need to get you some new clothes," Lucius announced, "Severus will be taking you to Diagon Alley, alright? Later on this afternoon after yours and Draco's nap and snack." Draco didn't like this and threw a fit, not wanting to be separated from HIS Harry at all.

"No!" he screamed, clinging to the small brunette, "No!"

"Dragon, he needs new clothes and you can't go," Lucius replied, trying to pull his son off the Saviour, who wasn't helping as he clung to Draco. Neither boy wanted to be away from the other, it seemed, and Severus could only laugh with Narcissa as Draco turned his father's hair green and his skin golden. The magic was retaliating quite vocally. When Luc tried to pull a crying Harry from Draco's arms, Harry took Lucius' voice away and turned the man into a rat. This had Narcissa crying from laughing so hard, while Severus only reverted Lucius to his most natural state.

Suffice to say, the man wasn't happy and threatened to separate them indefinitely if they didn't behave. It ended with both boys screaming and crying on the floor. Narcissa had to promise double treats for the both of them, and allowed Draco to go with his godfather and his best friend.

The three returned that night, with two bags of robes and one bag of muggle clothing for Harry. Severus had been surprised when Draco ordered him to get a full wardrobe for Harry, but hadn't allowed Harry's measurements to be taken. Instead, he'd given the man Harry's measurements and, like a true Malfoy, picked out all the right clothes for his best friend. It didn't at help that Harry was shy and hid behind either Severus or Draco.

While telling this to Draco's parents, Harry and Draco sat on Draco's bed, Harry in Draco's lap with Draco's arms around him. There was a house-elf in Draco's room watching them, but Draco didn't care. He'd almost been separated from his Harry. That just wouldn't do.

Not at all.

XxxxX

On June Fifth, the boys wore identical robes. It was Draco's birthday! His sixth, in fact. Harry was so excited and it showed as he ran down the steps. Draco was still at the top, huffing to himself about the colour of robes he wanted for Harry.

Narcissa was just coming out of the foyer when Harry tripped on the fourth to last step. She gasped in shock and froze as Harry fell almost in slow motion. Her breath seemed caught in her throat, the same as Draco's as he screamed, "_Harry!_"

Harry threw out his arms just before he landed, falling to the ground and hearing a sickening '_crack_!" Next he knew, pain began to numb his arm and he let out a wail as he rolled over, screaming when the pain moved up to his shoulder. His wrist and elbow on the left side had both broken.

Narcissa reached the little boy first, ordering her son to go slowly before calling a house-elf to find her husband and brother in law. Over the screams and wails of the young brunette, she examined his wrist and elbow, wincing at the dark bruising and swelling. Draco, once he reached his mother and friend, hissed at the sight, tears streaming down his cheeks at the pain Harry must've been going through.

"What happened?" Lucius demanded, his grey eyes nearly bulging from the sockets. Severus dropped beside the trio, pulling out his wand and muttering to himself simple spells to calm the swelling and get rid of the bruising. The little boy screamed again, making them all wince when Severus gently tried to turn his wrist and ended up jarring his arm instead.

"He was running down the stairs," Draco said loudly, "He's excited for my birthday, father. He wanted to find mummy to get my present from him."

"Harry, I am going to fix your arm, alright?" Severus calmly informed Harry. At the tentative nod, he murmured a soft 'Episkey!", and heard a satisfying crack to ensure the broken bones would repair themselves. The pain, of course, made Harry scream again and the tears were renewed. Draco's magic, as he was angered at Severus almost immediately for Harry's pain, lashed out at the three adults and threw them away from Harry's trembling form as he gathered him close.

"Cissa!" Harry cried, struggling to escape Draco's arms, "Cissa!" he shrieked, tears falling down his cheeks, "I want Cissa!"

The woman's eyes widened and she rushed forward, urging Draco to hand the younger over to her. Harry buried his face in her neck, his fingers working their way into her long thick hair as he sobbed. Draco stayed on the floor, a betrayed look in his eyes as he glared up at his mother who was comforting _his _Harry. She had no right! Harry was his!

Severus saw this and hastily knelt down, gently cupping the blonde boy's chin, "Dragon, he doesn't have a mother, remember? He only wants to be comforted."

"I can comfort him!" the boy insisted, pouting, "I can do it!"

"Draco, as much as Harry loves you, he craves a mother-figure right now," Lucius murmured, kneeling down beside his brother and son, "And Cissa is the only woman around, so naturally, he wants her. Do try not to take this too hard, Dragon. Harry will be fine by the time your party is ready to start and you will have him back."

This only slightly comforted the boy, who grudgingly agreed to let his mother continue coodling Harry throughout the day, mothering him and giving him all the attention in the world. He was still sniffling and his arm ached, but it was about two hours until Draco's party when he began asking for the other boy.

"Cissa?" he questioned. She turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, darling?"

"I want Draco," he pouted at her, "I want my Draco."

"Dobby!"

"Yes Mistress Narcissa?"

"Go find my son, please. Tell him Harry is asking for him."

Dobby left with a crack and returned with the blonde boy in seconds, Draco immediately rushing to climb into Harry's chair so he could check the black haired boy over. Cissa watched the pair with a soft laugh, Draco dragging Harry into his lap and keeping them effectively by pinning the boy's arms to his sides in a death-trap bear-hug. Lucius and Severus walked in and stopped at the end of the table, stunned by Draco's reactions to the earlier broken bones. He absolutely refused to let anyone even close to Harry's side.

XxxxX

At the party, Draco was running around with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, the latter having taken an instant dislike to Harry. But Draco didn't notice and therefore left an upset Harry with Severus, who carried him around while he talked to other people.

Theodore Nott, Sr. was also there and inquired about him to his guardian quietly. As Severus explained about him, Draco, Pansy and Blaise ran upstairs to his bedroom.

"So, why is Potter here, Dray?" Pansy asked, curiously peering at her friend.

"Uncle Sev'rus rescued him from his 'busive relatives about a year ago," Draco shrugged. Truthfully, he didn't want to talk about Harry. The younger boy hadn't seemed too happy after Pansy and Blaise arrived, and Draco didn't know why, which upset him. If Harry was upset, he always knew why.

"What do you mean?" Blaise seemed surprised, and flopped onto his bed. Pansy joined him and they watched Draco.

"Meaning, Uncle Sev went to his house and found out they did all kinds of mean things to 'im, Pans. Like, they didn't give him food and hit him and stuff," Draco replied. He decided to sit on his bed, and the three moved into a triangle figure.

"Whoa," Blaise muttered, "And we're all taught Potter's 'posed to be a prince and stuff."

"Yeah, well he wasn't," Draco snapped at his friend. Really, more than five minutes with these two and all he wanted was his Harry. He always felt better with the younger boy in his arms.

"No need to get mad, Dray," Pansy cooed softly. She scooted over to the blonde and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Draco?" was whispered softly, but still drew three pairs of eyes towards the door. Draco's silver eyes lit up happily, Pansy's dark eyes narrowed dangerously, while Blaise's eyes lit up despite attempting to stay neutral.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, knocking Pansy away to hold his arms out for the smaller boy. Harry inched his way into the room shyly, holding a plush dragon to his chest. Pansy gave him a scrutinizing stare, obviously disapproving.

"M-may I-..May I j-join you?" Harry stammered softly, standing at the edge of the bed.

"No," Pansy replied snottily, at the same time Draco and Blaise said, "Yes."

Both older boys glared at Pansy before looking back to Harry, who's eyes had started to tear up. Draco growled, and pulled the dark haired boy up into his lap, and glared over the top of his head at the brunette girl.

XxxxX

At Harry's birthday, only Blaise was invited out of Draco's close friends and it was a small affair. Like Draco, Harry received several plush toys, one toy wand, a racing broom model toy, a Malfoy pendant, a new blanket, a real life Hawk, a pure white male kitten and a pure orange female kitten, a Junior Potion's Kit, and a small play snitch.

The plush toys were from the invitee's. There was a golden Dragon, from Draco. It had his initial's stitched into the collar around the Dragon's neck, and had several very real Dragon scales embedded into the pelt. It also had Draco's initial's stitched onto it, by Draco's own hand.

There was a pixie plush from Blaise, who had coerced Harry into telling him what he wanted for his birthday. The pixie was a pale green with silver eyes, and sparkling wings. It had been enchanted by his mother to be thief-resistant. It was charmed to always remain where Harry had put it.

Twin kitten plush's were given by Cissa and Luc, who had found out Harry's love of felines when a pregnant calico cat had wandered on the property. When she had given birth, a pure white kitten and an orange kitten had both taken a liking to the young boy, and both had bonded with him. (Draco had bonded with a black kitten, a female, and the mother)

The two kittens, were of course, gifted by the mother cat who had wandered onto the Malfoy estates. She had bonded with Draco, but allowed Harry to bond with her two kittens who had taken a liking to him. She knew he would be a good Master to her babies.

The toy wand and the racing broom were given by Draco, both branded with Draco's initials.

The Potion's Kit was given by Severus, who had been amused by Harry's insistence to help him in his lab with his potions, even though the boy failed miserably every time. He had promised to help Harry get better with his Potion's skills when the boy proclaimed to want to get a Mastery in Potions likes Severus.

Lucius gave Harry the pure black Hawk male as a gift, knowing the boy also loved animals. A third familiar, and Armageddon was trained to carry post, hunt and other things.

Separately, Lucius gave Harry a Malfoy Pendant, with an Emerald stone for his eyes. In the heart of the stone was a series of small air pockets Severus had filled with potions. The pendant was charmed to reverse the affects of Veritaserum, the Cruciatus, the Imperio and most poisons. Simple potions also have no effect on Harry.

Narcissa, knowing Harry hadn't ever gotten a present from his aunt or uncle, and he certainly didn't remember his birth mother, gave him a blanket with hers, Lucius', Severus' and Draco's initials in the corners of the blanket, while Harry's initial's were in the middle in large lettering. Small golden, silver and platinum snitches flew around the blanket with different emotions.

The play golden snitch was gifted by all the attendee's, which made him burst out crying as he threw his arms around Draco's neck, thanking them all for the wonderful birthday.

That night, Lucius carried Harry up Draco's room, where the two boys curled together happily. Their four familiars, Harry's hawk, all their plushies and Harry's blanket surrounded them.

Granted, the hawk moved around the room, but Armageddon was determined to protect his Master from harm.

XxxxX

For Christmas, the two boys received almost identical gifts. Much to Harry's delight, Narcissa had gotten him several new pairs of snitch pj's. He wanted to change into them right away, but a look from Draco and he relented. All the adults found it funny, but Lucius worried about his son's heritage. Soon enough, as the gifts continued, it was forgotten.

The pair once again curled up and fell asleep, only this time by the fire as the adults conversed well past mid-night.

XxxxX

When their seventh birthdays rolled around, the pair didn't do much except stay in their room. Harry had moved full time into Draco's room, and both boys liked it much better. The three adults laughingly watched as they wrestled daily.

XxxxX

Lucius was in his study one day around the boy's eighth birthday's had passed when Severus and Narcissa walked in, both wearing odd looks on their faces.

Narcissa, who was a Veela, had taken her true appearance, and was thoughtful as she sat down.

Severus, no creature blood at all, stood in the dark corner and observed his friend.

All three of them looked at the tapestry on the wall, wondering about Draco's Inheritence.

"What do you think, Lucius?" Narcissa voice softly. Lucius could only shrug, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I don't know, Narcissa. Draco may be a Veela, but we can't be sure until his sixteenth birthday."

"Lucius, he already treats Harry like his mate," the Veela mother sighed, "what happens if he finds out Harry isn't his mate? He's already possessive, protective and much too aggressive around the poor boy."

"I know, Cissy, I know. There's not much we can do at this point. Hopefully…hopefully fate has been kind to our boys," Lucius whispered. There was a sad tone to his voice, which Severus picked up on.

XxxxX

**Should I make Draco a Veela? Should Harry be his mate? **

**Sorry for all the line-breaks, but I really don't want to go through 6 years at full detail, and I'm sure you don't want to go through 6 years, either. Sure, I'll go through their Hogwarts years at full detail, but childhood can wait for another time!**

**Anyway, I'll post again soon! :D :D**

**Thank you for being so patient with all my stories! :D :D**

**SlytherinPrincess1993**

**AKA **

**Rebeccah**


	2. Important Author Update

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
